


Weak

by swanqueentrash



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluffy, Mommy Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueentrash/pseuds/swanqueentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon A Time AU, Regina is on heat and Emma tries to help her out. Pure Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first go of writing Alpha Omega smut, I wrote it for tumblr user @usscaroline. I am not sure if this is what you wanted at all or whether I completely screwed it up and it's nothing like what you imagined.

It was early December when Regina first started noticing the change. At first it was minimal, a gentle twitch here and there. But it progressed over time, the need eating away at her more and more increasing by the hour.  
  
Emma noticed it too. She noticed the way that the mayor would cross her legs tighter when she came closer, the way that she avoided eye contact when they were ever in the same room together, the desperate little gasps for air that Regina tried so hard to hide whenever someone uttered Emma's name. She noticed it all and yet, as she felt the tension building more and more by the days, she still couldn't figure out what was the cause of this unruliness.  
  
Soon Regina's feelings began to cloud her judgement and it wasn't until she almost got crushed by a falling tree that Emma decided to step in and take action.  
"What's wrong?" Emma demanded as soon as she knew that Regina was out of harms way.  
"Wha- oh, nothing" the mayor replied, stripping of her dirt ridden jacket and throwing it carelessly over the sofa.  
"Have you seen my black coat? It's freezing outside and I can't bloody well wear that" she waved a hand over the the blue jacket in an attempt to avoid the question.  
"No I haven't- and stop trying to change the subject" Emma ordered slowly moving closer to Regina who was running around her office frantically.  
"Oh for god sakes" Emma said, frustrated by the lack of answers.  
"What are you doing?!" Regina exclaimed, as Emma brought her hands to the hem of her turtleneck, taking in of in one swift action.  
"Here" she thrust the black material towards Regina, who reached out and took it hesitantly.  
"Now will you please tell me what's going on?" Emma asked in a gentle soothing tone, smiling when she realised that Regina's heartbeat was beginning to return to its normal pace.  
"I've just been distracted that's all" Regina spat out quickly, throwing the turtle neck over her head and rubbing her arms in an attempt to get warm.  
"How are you not freezing?" she asked at Emma who was standing in one of her famous tank tops and a pair of jeans.  
"Naturally high body head" Emma shot back, "And what do you mean distracted? By what or who?".  
It was at that moment that Regina realised that Emma wouldn't give up until she got some real answers, and she sighed as she realised what she had to do.  
  
"C'mon 'Gina" Emma whined throwing her hands in the air.  
"Talk to me, is it Robin?" she asked with concern in her voice, placing one hand on Regina's wrist and the other to cup her face.  
"Has he hurt you? Cause I swear to god if that son of a bitch did anything-"  
"No it's not Robin, Emma" Regina cut the saviour of mid sentence.  
"Then what's going on? You're distant, and unfocused, tell me what's distracting you and I'll try to help, otherwise you might end up hurt, or worse dead." Emma looked into the hazel eyes, pain in her emerald ones.  
"Henry's already lost his father, he doesn't need to lose one of his mom's too" she said, in a final attempt to get answers.  
"It's you" Regina whispered, loud enough for Emma to hear.  
"What do you mean it's me?" Emma asked, concerned once more.  
"You're the distraction, Emma" Regina stated, louder this time, removing herself from Emma grip.  
"I'm a distraction?" Emma asked sarcastically, "how am I possibly a distraction to you?".  
Regina sighed again, turning to face Emma head on.  
"Because every time I look at you, all I can think about is that sweet tongue of yours and how I so immensely wish that it would stop making noise and you would put it to better use someplace else." Regina admitted, blushing once she saw the astonished look that same across Emma's face.  
"Are you-" Emma stopped mid sentence to look around the study to ensure that no one else was around. "Are you on heat?" she asked in a low voice, reminding Regina perfectly of a child that just spoke a swear word for the first time.  
"So what if I am?" Regina challenged back, maintaining a sturdy voice even though she knew that she had no authority when she went up against an alpha like Emma.  
"Nothing, I just never would've picked you for an omega that's all" Emma gave a little smirk, that made Regina furious.  
"My mother raised me to be strong, there was 'no room for weak omega bitches in our household', as she always so bluntly put it" Regina spat back, angry yet still aroused, as she saw Emma's biceps flex and unflex.  
"I'm guessing she wouldn't be proud to know that her daughter never amounted to anything, and that my entire insanity laid in the hands of some blonde in way too tight jeans." she snorted to herself, slumping down into a chair, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Hey" Emma said gently walking over and bending down in front of Regina.  
"It's not your fault" she reassured the older woman, cupping her face once more in order to wipe away a runaway tear.  
She smirked to herself, resting her hands on Regina's knees.  
"And now you're laughing at me, as if my day couldn't have gotten any worse" Regina wiped away another tear, pushing down on the arms of the chair in an attempt to flee the humiliation.  
"I'm not laughing at you" Emma assured her, rubbing gently at Regina's legs holding her in place.  
"I'm laughing at myself. I mean for weeks I have been pining over you, thinking that if I ever made a move I'd humiliate myself. But all this time you felt the same way. Kinda makes me feel like an idiot" she admitted, pleased to see the smirk that she so dearly loved return back to Regina's face.  
"You pined?" Regina giggled lightly, sniffling a little as she did.  
"Like you would never believe." Emma said brushing her hand gently through Regina's hair. She looked into her eyes once more, her gaze dropping down past the mayor's nose and to her painted lips. Slowly she brought their mouths to meet, shutting out all the scents and the sounds of the the outside world and focusing solely on the kiss and the kiss alone.  
  
When she pulled back Regina gave a little gasp, which made Emma giggle once more.  
"So... what exactly was it that you wanted me to do with my skillful tongue again?" Emma asked with flirtation filled eyes.  
"I want you to fuck me" Regina mumbled under her breath.  
"Sorry what was that? I don't think I quite caught it" Emma teased leaning in closer so that Regina could whisper into her ear.  
"I said; I want you to fuck me" Regina said a little louder this time, leaving red lipstick marks down the side of Emma's neck as she attempted to pull the girl in closer to her.  
"I think you can do better than that Miss Mills" Emma pulled back from Regina's grip, looking over her body with lust.  
Regina rolled her eyes, sighing deeply.  
"I want you to shove me up against a wall, rip my clothes from my skin and let them fall where they may. I want you to throw me onto my bed, pin me down with all your weight and kiss every square inch of my body until I forget how to breathe." Regina challenged the saviour with her eyes, raising her eyebrows as she leaned in close once more.  
"Than I want you to eat me out like its your last meal on earth, make me scream out your name in ecstasy, _make me yours _." Regina begged, dragging Emma in by her hair for a passionate kiss, letting the alpha dominate her mouth with her tongue.__  
"You wanna poof us some place more convenient?" Emma asked once the kiss broke, pleased to hear the mayors heart beat increasing once more.  
"With pleasure" Regina gasped, latching onto the savior's mouth once more, and with a wave of the mayor's hand, the two disappeared from the study in a cloud of purple smoke.


	2. Mine

When Emma broke the kiss and opened her eyes she was still wrapped up in Regina's arms, but she was inside the mayor's bedroom now and took her time to look around and take in the sight.  
"Enjoying yourself Miss Swan?" Emma was broken from her haze by the sweet sound of Regina's voice.  
"Sorry" she apologised, "I've just never been in your room before that's all".  
"Well, I'll give you the full tour if you do well to please me tonight." Regina promised, leaning in to kiss Emma again.  
The saviour dodged her mouth, grasping Regina firmly by the hips and spinning her around to push her back against the wall.   
"I'm just doing what you asked" Emma justified as she saw the shocked look on Regina's face turn into a kinky smirk.  


Emma pressed her body onto Regina's, pulling down the turtleneck enough to expose olive skin, and latch onto it with her teeth to create a bright purple bruise.  
Regina let out a sound, a combination of both pain and pleasure, and her head started to spin as Emma slid her cool hands underneath Regina's shirt, sending shivers up and down the queen's body.   
She let out a deep gasp as Emma cupped her breasts, and captured Regina's mouth within her own.  
"Please" she managed to moan out gently against Emma's lips as the saviour reached for the hem of her undershirt and managed to pull of both it and the turtleneck off in one swift motion.  
"But I'm not done teasing yet" Emma insisted as she pulled Regina off her feet, letting the queen wrap her legs around her waist and carried her quickly placing her onto the bed.  
Regina felt her arms being pinned above her head, and seeing a look of concentration on Emma's face, felt her hands being wrapped together tightly with rope, binding them to the headboard.  
"I don't remember teaching you that" Regina exclaimed in shock.  
"I did some independent study" Emma explained, "Now where were we?" she asked innocently.  
"Oh thats right" the blonde said as she lowered her mouth to Regina's neck once more.  
The heavy breathing started up again as Emma swiftly removed Regina's bra and started toying with her left breast. She squeezed tight, making her nipple go hard whilst lowering her mouth to give the other equal attention.  
"How taste like apples and cinnamon," Emma exclaimed, "Can't say that I'm surprised" she admitted moving down Regina's body, planting kisses as she went and moving her left hand up to wrap it around the base of the older womans neck.  
Regina arched her back as she heard the sound of her belt being undone, and felt her formal slacks being torn from her skin and thrown carelessly on the floor.  
She felt Emma giggle gently against her pelvis, and gasped at the gently tickle she felt caused by Emma's gently toying with the hem of her panties.  
"A present just for me?" Emma asked when the mayor met her eyes and saw that Emma was playing with the miniature bow that was atop her silk underwear.  
"I'm all yours remember?" Regina reminded in the softest voice possible.  
"Mmmmm" Emma exclaimed looking hungrily over at Regina's pussy, making Regina feel like she was going to come from the look in Emma's lust filled eyes.  
"Mine" Emma said loudly as she bit down hard on Regina's inner thigh. The queen screamed in shock, trying to break away from her bonds but failing to do so.  
Emma soothed the wound with gentle licks and kisses, as she lowered her body further down, positioning one of Regina's legs over her shoulder.  


With the pain beginning to fade the queen could once again focus on Emma's lip placement, and as she felt kisses trailing from her knee up to her pelvis, her chest started heaving once again, and she could feel herself getting more and more wet by the second, as she mentally prepared for what was to happen.  
Emma grinned into her majesty's skin as she came closer and closer to Regina's core, she could smell the desire even through her panties and although she had plans of teasing the queen more, she simply couldn't contain her own arousal any longer and hooked her fingers gently through the material, letting it slide down to rest at Regina's ankles.  
Regina was simply gorgeous, shaven clean and glistening with desperation, and as Emma extended her tongue out to run it through her dripping folds she let out a moan so intense that it made Emma do the same.  
The brunette felt the vibrations of Emma's voice travel straight to her clit, and she had to bite down hard on her own lip in order not to scream out again. Emma ran her tongue gently around Regina's opening, toying with her as she tried to take in as much of the queen as she could in one go.  
"You taste so fucking good" Emma moaned as she dove her tongue as far into Regina as she could, reveling in the gasp that escaped the queen's lips.  
With all the teasing that Emma had done, and the combination of Regina's already pent up arousal, it wasn't long until the mayor's right leg began to twitch, and her hips began to buck, and fireworks and rainbows erupted behind her closed eyes, as she started to come spectacularly.  
Emma kept on pleasing Regina even after she knew her orgasm was over, sucking on her clit, and lickling up all of her juices until her majesty couldn't take it anymore, and she cast a spell breaking her bonds, pulling Emma up by her golden locks to meet her painted lips. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, waiting for Regina to regain her strength. When they finally broke it was Emma who first spoke.  
"I could get used to this" she said, placing her chest down onto Regina's breast, kissing her swollen nipple gently.  
"You know I never thought that I would be able to exploit an Omega in their weakest moment like that" she continued before Regina even had a chance to respond. "But it felt different with you, it didn't feel like I was taking advantage of you, controlling you for my own need you know?" Emma spoke gently looking up to meet Regina's eyes.  
"Emma you could never take advantage of me" Regina admitted, "for as long as you are willing to be with me, I can assure you that I will be more than willing to be with you." And with that Emma smiled bright like a fool, lifting herself up and laughing gently as she kissed Regina's lips.  
"Now I do believe that you owe me a tour" Emma said teasingly as she broke from the kiss. "Shall we start with the shower" she playfully suggested.  
"You look a little sweaty" the savour admitted, swiping gently at a little trickle that was beginning to fall down Regina's face.  
Regina laughed for she knew that Emma had no intention to be mean, simply to tease, and as she got up of the bed and started walking towards her bathroom, the mayor thought to herself that she didn't care what her mother would think. Because despite of her not being an alpha, she had a strong one right by her side, and she was happy. And that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @usscaroline I have no idea what I am doing and I apologise if I fucked up completely.  
> Forgive me? xx  
> \- A

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts submit them to my tumblr account @that-one-gay-hoe  
> As always be kind, and any helpful hints or feedback that you might have would be appreciated.  
> xx


End file.
